Five Nights At Freddy's TRUTH OR DARE
by Littlecupcake467
Summary: Ask or dare any of the FNAF characters. Review or direct message your dare and you might get your dare in! Also no swearing or anything involving rape or sex or anything like that.
1. PLEASE READ!

**Hello, everyone! Cupcake here! Sorry that a lot of the stories on my account are unfinished, it's just that I forgot about them. But I am going to do something I see is very fun when you do videos on youtube, and even fanfictions, too! It's FNAF Truth or Dare!**

 **So, there is something I need to set aside for the story… the genders. This'll bring up so much hate maybe, but oh well. Just know that this is how I do things. So, the originals are the obvious:**

 **Freddy: Boy**

 **Bonnie: Boy**

 **Chica: Girl**

 **Foxy: Boy**

 **Goldie: Boy**

 **And the Toys gender is the same as the originals, except there is no Toy Golden Freddy (lol) And Mangle is a girl.**

 **Springtrap is a boy, very obvious (Tell me if there is any fanfictions who make Spring a girl, because I'm just wondering)**

 **Marionette is a girl in this. (Mangle and Mari is going to be all the hate for genders, I just know it)**

 **BB is obvious**

 **JJ( or BG) is obvious too.**

 **And there are the security guards you can dare and ask, too**

 **Mike**

 **Jeremy**

 **Fritz**

 **Vincent (Purple Guy)**

 **Phone guy**

 **Oh, and the Crying Child, too. I named him Ryan, because REASONS. But maybe his brother is named Ryan and the CC is named something else IM CONFUZZLED**

 **But for now, the CC is going to be named Ryan.**

 **OH MAH GERSH I FORGOT THE NIGHTMARES**

 **They're in it too, you can dare and ask them as well**

 **And Plushtrap.**

 **If I forgot any animatronics, (Which I probably did, Like Shadow Bonnie, or RXQ, his name in FW) Then please tell me and I will add them in don't worry.**

 **Also, please no dares that involve cussing, just in case children read this lol.**

 **So yea, hope you enjoy, and keep those dares and questions coming!**

 **You can review the dares and asks, or you can direct message me, any way you want, but yea, have a dare or ask, and I will do it for ya!**

 **Bai!  
Marionette: I HAS DA PIZZA!**

 **Chica: HEY THAT'S MINE!**

 **Marionette: MINE NOW!**

 **Spring: WHY IS EVERYONE YELLIIINNNG**

 **Marionette: BECUZZZ WE CAAAAN**

 **Okay…**


	2. MARKIPLIER AND DA CUPCAKE

**Kecleon352 asked and dared (BTW thanks for the PM, I loved it):**

 **Truths:**

 **Bonnie: Why do you like staring into the cameras so much?**

 **Freddy: Why do you elect to hang back for a few nights until the power goes out?**

 **Foxy: What's with you freezing with the flashlight?**

 **Mangle: What type of cruel kids would do something like this to you? I will murder them! (Just kidding, of course.)**

 **Nightmare Fredbear: Why do you act just like Golden Freddy from the first game?**

 **Dares:**

 **Entire Cast: Watch Markiplier's Five Nights at Freddy's Reaction Compilation.**

 **Springtrap: Chase Vincent around the room for 10 minutes. If you catch him, you may do as you please with him.**

 **Bonnie and Toy Bonnie: Sing "The Show Must Go On" by Mandopony.**

 **Mike: Try to steal the Cupcake from Toy Chica.**

 **Golden Freddy: Appear behind someone and make funny faces while their back is turned until your victim notices you.**

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, I like attention, and scaring Mike to death."

"That is so true!" Mike says from behind him.

Freddy thinks about it for a moment. "Hmm, I think it makes me a little scarier, y'know."

"And he's lazy," Bonnie whispers.

"Hey! No I'm not!" Freddy yelled.

"It hurts me eyes!" Foxy says, sounding a little nervous. "It's like me weakness." He flinches as Jeremy flashes the flashlight in his face for jokes.

"Jeremy! Why?" Foxy covers his eyes with his arm while trying to chase Jeremy around the pizzeria.

Mangle looks a little sad. "I don't really know, lass. It just is what goes through a kiddie's mind. I still wonder why they never do it to Foxy."

"I be in the safety of Pirate's Cove!" Foxy yells, while trying to hold a struggling Jeremy, who is still giggling. "Ye want some more?" Foxy chuckles as he tickles him, "That is what ye get for doin' that."

"Wow, just wow," Says Mangle's endo head. Mangle giggles.

"Well, I am the Nightmare version of Fredbear, and Fredbear is Goldie, so it kind of makes sense." Nightmare Fredbear shrugs. "I am what he thinks of me, that's what happens because of the Bite," He added, pointing to a shivering Ryan. "Go with the others, we're going to watch Markiplier," He tells Ryan, and he sprints away, happy to get away from N. Fredbear.

(Everyone goes to the office to watch Markiplier)

*LE TIME SKIP*

"Why did you cover my ears most of the time?" Ryan whines as they exited, lost in thought.

"I didn't think you'd want to hear the entire thing…" Springtrap whispered.

"Oh, why?" Ryan asks.

"Ya don't wanna know," Bonnie says.

Springtrap does an evil chuckle, holding a needle in his hands. "Gladly."

Vincent sees the needle and stars to scream as they started running around the pizzeria, until Spring catches him.

"Please, let me go!" Vincent whimpers.

Spring tosses the needle aside, which ends up hitting Freddy in the eye. (lol)

"I'm not going to stab you with the needle," He says, "I'm going to make you watch BARNEY."

"Noooooo, not that!" Vincent yells.

"Oh my gosh yes, we LOVE THAT SONG!" The Bonnies yell, as they both grab their guitars, hop on stage, and start singing the song.

*LE TIME SKIP*

"That was awesome!" Toy Bonnie yells.

"I know right!" Bonnie yells too.

Mike groans, "Oh no… This is not going to turn out well."

A minute later, Toy Chica screams, "WHO TOOK MY CUPCAKE?!"

"Uh oh," BB, BG, and Ryan say in unison, "Someone stole Toy Chica's cupcake, wonder who…" Then they start having giggle attacks as they see Mike running around with Toy Chica's cupcake, with an enraged Toy Chica following.

Goldie chuckles evilly, "I know who, too."

Mari comes out of her music box, looking around. "What is going on here?" She demands.

"Look," BB giggles, pointing at Mike.

"Yeah, I see that." Mari sighs. "Mike, why did you do that?"

Mike comes over to her, looking a little beat up because of Toy Chica. (That's what y'all get for stealing her cupcake!) "It was a dare-" And then he starts to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Mari asks, confuzzled. (Sorry I love that word.)

Mike couldn't say, he was laughing so hard. Soon, the kids join in too.

"Why is everyone laughing at me?!" Mari says, frustrated, then turns around. "Goldie!"

"Heh heh. Funny while it lasted." Goldie chuckles, a look of mischief on his face.

"Ugh, what am I going to you with all of you?!" Mari says, exasperated.

 **Heh heh. Those were all the dares for right now. If you want your dare to be in the next chapter, then PM me or review it! Thanks, you all, and see you next time!**

 **(BTW love CC's name, Ryan. It's cute! O3O)**


End file.
